Lelaki yang Sakit Biasanya Butuh Lebih Banyak Perhatian!
by karikazuka
Summary: Di saat Gintoki sakit dan ada Sacchan di sana. / "K-Kau melakukannya karena demam, kan?" / "Tidak. Kau yang minta, kan?" / for #miscenevent \GinSachi/ Warning T Plus!


**Lelaki yang Sakit Biasanya Butuh Lebih Banyak Perhatian!**

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning T+!**

 **For Missing Scene Event**

 **Missing scene from eps 97 part B (Diharapkan menonton dulu supaya lebih greget)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Machiko _'tte dare da korra?!_ Jangan main-main denganku, ya!" Wanita yang menjadi klien Yorozuya itu membanting lukisan yang dibuat dari kelopak bunga di tangannya dan berlari keluar dengan kemarahan yang memuncak.

"Michiko _ma_ —" Suaminya itu hendak mencegahnya, hanya saja ia tidak sempat menggapai tangan istrinya yang sudah berlari dan menuruni tangga tempat Yorozuya berada. " _Chotto, anatara nani shite kurete no?!"_ katanya kesal pada ketiga orang yang hanya melongo melihat pertunjukan yang layaknya opera sabun barusan dan kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar istrinya yang sudah kabur.

Hal itu spontan membuat Kagura, Shinpachi, dan Gintoki ikut keluar memerhatikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, apalagi karena mereka belum dibayar. Meski pertengkaran itu sebenarnya makin memburuk karena ulah dua dari tiga anggota Yorozuya tersebut.

Gintoki yang lebih dulu melihat keluar apa yang terjadi—sebagian besar ia merasa bertanggung jawab dengan kelakuan dua orang pegawai kecilnya tersebut—dan tersenyum tipis. Setelah ini pasti akan baik-baik saja, Gintoki yakin akan hal itu sehingga ia masuk ke dalam.

"Gin- _chan, doushiyou_?" tanya Kagura sambil menggandeng salah satu anak yang ditinggalkan pasangan suami istri tersebut di rumah mereka. Wajahnya panik dan merasa bersalah, sementara anak kecil yang ada di sampingnya nampak ingin menangis.

"Maaf Gin- _san_ , kita sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk," kata Shinpachi tertunduk lesu. Ia sangat lelah hari ini, sudah beberapa kali ia terjatuh karena Kagura menyetir vespa dengan sembarangan, belum lagi menyiapkan foto dengan kelopak bunga ini sambil terus minta maaf pada sang pemilik toko dan pada akhirnya tidak ada yang berubah.

"Kalian berdua sudah melakukan yang terbaik," kata Gintoki lemah dan mengelus puncak kepala Kagura yang tertunduk menyesal itu. "Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Temani anak-anak ini pulang, orang tua mereka pasti akan pulang terlambat," tambahnya sebelum masuk ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya.

Saat ia menutup pintu, barulah ia sadar kalau sedari tadi ada sesosok gadis yang menggelayuti kakinya dengan manja. Pantas ia merasa berat ketika melangkah, ia pikir karena demamnya tapi hanya karena sesosok perempuan berambut ungu mesum yang selalu menguntitnya.

"Pulanglah, demam ini menular," kata Gintoki pelan. Ia menyentak lembut kakinya agar gadis itu berhenti bergelayutan dan segera masuk ke dalam _futon_ hangat di tengah ruangan. "Kau masih harus bekerja, kan? _Sasato kaere."_

Pada dasarnya gadis itu memang keras kepala, apapun yang dibilang Gintoki tentang berhenti, menjauh, dan pergi tak akan pernah didengar olehnya. Ia malah mendekat dengan gerakan seduktif miliknya dan menelusup masuk ke dalam _futon_ hangat bersama dengan Gintoki yang sedang demam berat itu.

" _Ii yo,_ Gin- _san_. Aku tak akan keberatan kalau demam itu darimu. _Saa_ , tulari aku lebih banyak lagi!"kata gadis itu cepat dan lembut. Gintoki di saat sakit lebih mudah ia dekati dibanding Gintoki yang biasanya, jadi ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini begitu saja.

" _Sou_?" Lelaki bersurai perak itu niatnya akan mengacuhkan Sacchan begitu saja, namun entah kenapa ia malah memilih untuk bergerak menindih gadis itu dalam kungkungan tubuhnya yang kekar. "Kalau itu maumu, baiklah," katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah gadis itu perlahan.

Sacchan jelas saja kaget kalau reaksi Gintoki jadi seperti ini, ia tidak pernah menyangkanya sebelumnya, bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun. Pipinya memerah, kepalanya mendadak berputar-putar, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi kecuali wajah Gintoki yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"G-G-Gi-Gin- _san_ ... A-a-ap-apppa ya—"

Bibir lelaki itu menyentuh tulang pipi kanannya. Sacchan ingin berteriak saat itu juga, tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan sehingga ia cuma bisa berteriak dalam pikirannya. Panas, bagian pipi yang dikecup lelaki itu terasa panas.

Belum sempat gadis itu bereaksi apapun, bibir Gintoki memilih untuk menjelajahi dagu mungilnya, mengecupnya lebih keras kemudian berpindah ke lekukan lehernya. Rasanya ingin meledak rasanya mendengar deru napas yang terasa hangat itu.

"Ja-jangan Gin- _san_ ..." kata Sacchan ketika lelaki itu hendak memberikan sesuatu ke lehernya dengan bibir yang terasa panas itu. Ada apa dengan lelaki ini? Efek demam, kah?

Gintoki mengangkat kepalanya, nampak sedikit mengernyit kesal. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan lurus tepat ke mata gadis berkacamata itu. "Kau ingin demamku, kan? Maka akan kuberikan. Dengan cara ini akan lebih cepat dan kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau mau," tambah lelaki itu sembari mengecupi bagian belakang telinga Sacchan yang terbuka saat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Benar juga, ia yang menginginkannya bukan? Ini yang selama ini selalu ia harapkan bukan? Bahkan Gintoki sendiri yang berinisiatif, lalu untuk apa ia menolak?

"A-ada Kagura dan Shi—" ia berhenti sampai sana karena desahannya keluar. Ia menutup mulutnya itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil berusaha menahan tetesan air mata dari ujung kedua matanya.

Kenapa rasanya begitu panas di sini, padahal hujan sedang deras-derasnya di luar sana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gintoki sambil terus sibuk mengecupi lekukan leher gadis itu dengan bibir dan lidahnya yang nakal. Diambilnya kedua tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya, memenjarakan gadis itu tepat dengan kedua tangannya yang kuat.

Lelaki itu menciumnya. Tepat di bibirnya yang merekah. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lebih panas dari kecupan tadi menelusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Gadis itu memekik tertahan dan merasa kehilangan napas. Jantungnya rasanya sudah meledak dan bergetar-getar hingga terasa di seluruh tubuhnya.

Ini pasti efek demam. Pasti.

Lelaki itu menjauh, dan berkata kesal, "Kacamatamu mengganggu."

Kemudian menciumnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Sacchan tidak pernah tahu kalau ciuman akan seperti ini rasanya. Ini yang pertama baginya, bahkan lelaki di atasnya ini juga cintanya yang pertama. Beribu-ribu majalah, situs, dan buku sudah ia baca namun tak satupun yang membuatnya siap dengan ciuman ini.

Padahal ia pikir kalau dirinya adalah perempuan mesum, tapi nyatanya dengan ciuman saja ia seperti siswi SMA yang baru mengenal cinta.

"K-kau begini karena demam, kan?" tanya Sacchan di antara engahannya. Ia ingin memastikan, apakah Gintoki melakukannya dengan keadaan sadar atau efek demam.

"Tidak," jawab Gintoki malas. "Kau yang minta, kan?" tanyanya balik.

"G-Gin- _san_ ..." Kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar mulai kembali normal, kabut yang ada di pikirannya mulai hilang meskipun jantungnya masih berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan. Kedua tangannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah terlepas dari genggaman Gintoki, kini berusaha merengkuh punggung lebar lelaki itu dalam pelukannya.

Ia sangat mencintai lelaki ini. Sangat.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya, tapi ia tersenyum sebaik yang ia bisa. Dipandanginya wajah Gintoki yang tidak benar-benar bisa ia lihat dengan jelas dan bergerak maju untuk membalas ciuman lelaki itu beberapa detik yang lalu.

Namun karena matanya yang buram, jadi hanya terkena di sudut bibir lelaki itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," katanya dengan senyuman yang lebih cerah dan sisa air mata di sudut-sudut matanya. "Sangat," tambahnya sebelum Gintoki menghapus tetesan air matanya yang jatuh dan meneruskan apa yang tadi tertunda.

"Hm," gumam Gintoki tidak jelas karena bibirnya terlalu sibuk mengecupi segala hal yang bisa ia temukan dari gadis itu, tapi ia menyempatkan diri untuk berkata, "dan teruslah seperti itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The End-**

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

"Gin- _chan,_ rasanya kepalaku sakit," kata Kagura dari depan pintu. Ia sudah berganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur merah mudanya.

" _Boku mo da yo,_ Gin- _san_ ," kata Shinpachi dengan nada lemah.

Terdengar suara berisik dan grasak-grusuk selimut dari dalam kamar lelaki itu sebelum suara bedebum yang keras dan jendela yang ditutup dengan keras. Kagura membuka pintu geser dan menemukan Gintoki yang sedang membawa beberapa komik JUMP sambil setengah berjongkok kaku.

" _Doushiyou_ , Gin- _chan_?" tanya Kagura melihat tampang Gintoki yang sedikit panik.

Gintoki menggeleng dan meletakkan dengan cepat tumpukan JUMP dan tisu kotak ke sudut ruangan lalu berkata, "Kukira kalian mau tidur di sini jadi aku membersihkan ruangan ini supaya kalian bisa menggelar _futon_ , hahaha!"

Kagura diam saja dan mengambil _futon_ cadangan dari dalam lemari untuknya dan Shinpachi lalu menelusup masuk ke salah satu _futon_ yang paling ujung. Ingusnya sudah meleleh ke mana-mana dan pipinya memerah karena demam.

"Kagura- _chan_ , minum obatnya dulu," kata Shinpachi pelan. Ia bahkan masih bisa bertindak layaknya ibu dari Yorozuya meski sedang sakit seperti ini. "Tisunya di mana? Ah, di situ—"

"Akan kuambilkan! Posisiku lebih dekat, kan," kata Gintoki cepat, secepat tisu yang sudah diraihnya dan diletakkan di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kenapa kau panik sekali Gin- _san_?" tanya Shinpachi sambil masuk ke dalam _futon_ yang tersisa. Ia mengenakan masker flu seperti Gintoki dan berbaring di _futon_ lemas.

"Tidak, aku biasa saja!"

Semua perhatian kini teralih pada Kagura yang sedang bersin sambil menyemprotkan ingusnya.

"Machiko _daka,_ Michiko _daka wake wakane dake kita aru_ ," kata Kagura dengan ingusnya yang belepotan.

" _Are, dochi de shita dake?_ "

" _Baka darou, omae wa yappa baka darou_ ," tanggap Gintoki kesal. Bukan kesal karena Machiko maupun Michiko, lebih tepatnya karena hal lain.

"Machiko _da yo_. Machiko," katanya sambil menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

- **Beneran The End-**

Machiko _'tte dare da korra?! :_ Machiko itu siapa, heh? ( _korra_ itu ungkapan agak kasar)

 _Chotto, anatara nani shite kurete no?! :_ Tunggu, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?!

Gin- _chan, doushiyou_? : Gin- _chan_ , kenapa?

 _Sasato kaere._ : Cepatlah pulang.

 _Ii yo_ : Tidak masalah (Kalau di sini lebih tepatnya _it's okay)_

 _Saa_ : (susah nih mengartikannya, kayak mengundang / mempersilahkan gitu deh kesannya.)

 _Sou?_ : Begitu?

 _Boku mo da yo,_ Gin- _san_ : aku juga, Gin- _san_.

Machiko _daka,_ Michiko _daka wake wakane dake kita aru_ : Aku gak tahu (namanya) Machiko atau Machiko.

 _Are, dochi de shita dake?_ : Haduh, yang mana ya? (kurang tepat sih translate nya, tapi aku ngiranya kurang lebih kayak gitu)

 _Baka darou, omae ra yappa baka darou_ : Bodoh, kalian beneran bodoh ternyata.

 _Futon:_ Kasur plus selimut yang bisa dilipat

Wahahahahha XD entah mau nulis apa. daku malu XDDDD

Ini Fic diambil dari episode 97 part B ya XD aku rada bingung di bagian Sacchan yang mendadak hilang entah ke mana, jadinya bikin ini XDD #plok

Fic ini guna merayakan missing scene event yang diadakan moonwaltz XD yang mau bikin, silahkan bikin ya, pokoknya kudu dari anime atau manga nya XD batas waktu sampai 31 Januari 2016. Info lebih lengkap boleh gabung di grup Fb: Silver Soul Author

Oh ya, kalau ada yang bisa nebak kenapa Gintoki panik pas Shinpachi mau ambil tisu di antara tumpukan JUMP, bakal aku kasih hadiah satu fic Gintoki x Sacchan atau Okita x Kagura ya XD/ tulis via review dan kepinginnya pair yang mana di antara dua itu sebagai hadiah XD

Semoga suka ya, kesan dan pesannya akan selalu ditunggu dan diharapkan XD/

 **Karikazuka.**


End file.
